


All That Was

by Glory_Jean



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this what you see?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Was

**Author's Note:**

> Is it a drabble or is it a poem? Not sure. It has 100 words, but the format suggested itself.
> 
> (Apologies for the last lines - Teaspoon doesn't format well. It should look like [this](http://glory-jean.livejournal.com/19934.html))
> 
> * * *

  
She lifts her tear streaked face from her hands and pins him with an unblinking stare.

“Is this what it's like for you?” she asks. “All the time?

“I can remember it — my father's story — the one I grew up with.

“But I can remember the new one, too. The one Mum tells _now._

“Is this what you see?”

 

 

He hesitates and she can see all of the words within his eyes, at the the tip of his tongue, wanting to be said:

_It's complicated..._

_Not exactly..._

_You wouldn't understand.._

 

But,  


> finally,  
> 
> 
> he spreads his hands and says only,

"Yes."  


* * *

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=28867>


End file.
